This invention relates to a non-tobacco containing smoking product. More particularly, this invention relates to the discovery of a non-tabacco containing smoking product having the taste, aroma, flavor and burning characteristics similar to tobacco but free of the harmful effects of tabacco.
In recent years medical studies and statistical studies have shown that tobacco may be harmful to ones health. It has been proposed that tobacco may, for example, have harmful effects upon the cardio-vascular system and the respiratory system. Nevertheless, the number of individuals smoking tabacco products has been increasing, with statistical studies showing that the increase is associated with young people.
It has been proposed to find a substitute for tobacco which will be free of the harmful effects associated with tobacco and particularly with nicotine and tars which are inhaled into the lungs when smoking tobacco. The substitute would have to look like, taste like, have the aroma and flavor of tobacco in order to satisfy the psychological needs which may be associated with tobacco smoking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,719 of Finberg, issued Mar. 29, 1960 there is disclosed a wide variety of nicotine free products which are suggested for use in a tobacco-free smoking product including ingredients containing niacin and rutin. It is suggested that the smoking composition will not have a vascular-constricting effect. The disclosure does not, however, disclose specifically a composition which is substantially identical to the taste, aroma and flavor of tabacco containing smoking products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,352 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,551 both of Carroll and each issued Feb. 20, 1968 disclose a process for preparing a smoking product and a smoking product which is a water and organic solvent extracted porous residuum of the leafy portion of a plant selected from the group consisting of lettuce, cabbage, broccoli, collard, kohlrabi, spinanch and papaya plus added sweeteners, vitamins and other ingredients. The method of preparing is not simple in that there are several steps and the combination of ingredients is complicated by its number making it difficult to produce the flavor most appealing to smokers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,931 of Kiefer discloses a substitute tobacco product made from sagebrush. In order to obtain a desirable flavor it is suggested that one should add paprika and tumeric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,615 of Rozacky et al issued Nov. 14, 1972 discloses a non-tobacco smoking, chewing and dipping product of leaves of lettuce, spinach or cabbage. The process of producing the product involves multiple soaking and pressing steps, drying steps and requires the addition of additives in order to obtain the simulated tobacco taste and appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,177 of Hind, issued Nov. 21, 1972 discloses a smoking product that is made from waste beet pulp which may be used alone or may be blended with tobacco. This product requires complicated cooking and refining steps and is generally not satisfactory to the smoker without the addition of additives such as tobacco itself.
Other patents disclosing tobacco substitutes or methods of modifying tobacco are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,754 issued Dec. 3, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,209 of Torigian, issued Oct. 8, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,177 of Briskin, issued Apr. 20, 1971 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,660, 3,705,589, 3,491,766, 2,943,958, 2,943,959, 2,907,686, 3,738,374, 3,100,492, 3,255,760, 3,545,448, 3,434,171, 3,323,524 and 3,720,660.
It is highly desirable to obtain a simple combination of ingredients, requiring little processing and chemical treatment having the flavor, aroma, taste and smoking characteristics of tobacco without the addition of additives which combination of ingredients is free from the harmful effects of tobacco but at the same time satisfies the desires of the tabacco smoker.